Gracias
by Daniel Black05
Summary: Cuando pensamos que ya no podemos mas la ayuda llega de quien menos la esperamos.


Notas de Auor: El siguiente fic es un desafio que se hizo en uno de los mejores foros del H/Hr que existen, espero que les guste, hace un poco de mension a HBP pero no es mucha, es un escrito demasido corto ya que el desafio era de unas 400 palabras, espero que lo disfruten. Espero que para los que sigan mi fic "Yo quisiera" esta historia les haga mas corta la espera ya que se que me he tardado pero me ha faltado un poco la inspiración para esa historia.

Este fic esta dedicado para todos los que seguimos creyendo en el amor verdadero y para mi adorada Vero que me ha alegrado mi dia y toda la semana te quiero mucho wappa.

* * *

Gracias

Las llamas de la chimenea iluminaban la oscura sala con sus hechizantes movimientos, dando calor a dos jóvenes que sentados frente a ellas intentaban descansar, si bien las llamas podían llenar de calor la habitación y aminorar el frío que sentían en su piel, nada podían hacer contra el gélido verde de los ojos del chico, perfectas ventanas de los sentimientos de su alma. Y _ella_ lo sabía, por eso estaba ahí, por eso cuando él decidió enfrentar a su destino ella no dudo en seguirlo, aunque eso significó no volver al colegio y poner en riesgo su vida, por eso cada noche lo acompañaba, a veces en silencio otras hablando, intentando hacerle saber que no estaba solo, tratando evitar que se hundiera en su propia oscuridad.

Pero ya no podía mas, su corazón ya no soportaba verlo así, se sentí impotente al no saber que hacer para aminorar el gran peso que descansaba sobre él, por eso intentaba mantener toda su atención en el sweater color verde que tejía, por que si no mantenía su vista y manos ocupadas no dudaría en mirarle y bien sabía que si lo hacía no podría evitar llorar y abrazarlo al verlo tan triste, tan cansado, tan vacío... y no podía permitírselo, **_ella tenía_** que ser fuerte.

– ¿Qué tejes? – La voz del chico de ojos verdes la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Un sweater – contestó la castaña evitando mirarle – hoy me desperté con las ganas de hacer uno, como si algo me impulsara para hacerlo, como si **_alguien_** quisiera que lo hiciera para dárselo a alguien especial – le respondió extrañándose de su propia respuesta.

– Hoy tampoco tuvimos mucha suerte con la búsqueda de los Horcruxes – no lo veía pero **_ella sabía_** que su aspecto era de total frustración y cansancio.

– No te desanimes Harry – contesto Hermione tratando de concentrarse más en el verde tejido y así evitar el mirarlo – estoy segura de que todo estará bien, no se como o por que pero algo en esta casa me lo dice.

–¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar en esto? Hace unas horas parecía que ya no podías mas ­– ella ahogó un gemido ante la sorpresa de que él supiera leer tan bien sus sentimientos, aparte del hecho de que sintió que el buscaba su mirada.

­– Solo...solo estaba cansada –­ respondió apretando los ojos para resistir la sensación de magnetismo que **_su mirada_** le producía ­– tu sabes como me pongo cuando las cosas no salen como yo lo espero.

­– Jajajajaja si, podríamos decir que Hermione Granger muestra su "agradable" carácter cuando eso pasa – ante su sonrisa y el cambió que sintió en los ojos de él ella se sintió un poco mejor, tal vez si lo estaba ayudando.

Ahora el silencio era mucho mas agradable, hasta se sentía que una sensación de calidez y de paz inundaba la habitación, provocando que las ganas de terminar el sweater aumentaran y mientras daba las últimas puntadas la escuchó.

'_Gracias Hermione'_

Una voz desconocida provenía de el lugar donde estaba Harry, y cuando por fin decidió posar su mirada en esa dirección descubrió que eran dos pares de ojos color esmeralda los que la miraban, la sorpresa fue tal que no se dio cuenta que se pinchó su dedo índice con una de las grandes agujas provocando que sangrara.

'_Por favor nunca lo dejes'_ la mujer pelirroja con los ojos iguales a los de Harry se encontraba detrás de él intentando acariciar con una mano a su hijo _'Solo tu lo puedes ayudar, solo tu le puedes enseñar como usar su poder' _y con una sonrisa en su rostro la imagen de Lily comenzó a desaparecer _'Es para Harry'_ señalo el sweater que se encontraba en las manos de la joven _'yo nunca pude hacerle uno'_.

– Te cortaste – la voz de Harry la devolvió a la realidad para darse cuenta que el se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella con su mano herida entre las de él.

– No es nada yo pue... – pero la sorpresa de que el se llevara su dedo herido hacia sus labios no la dejo terminar la frase.

– Sonará tonto, pero **_algo_** me dijo que debía de hacerlo – exclamó el muchacho intentando justificar su última acción.

– Gra...gracias – atinó a decir Hermione mientras observaba su dedo ahora sano – esto es para ti – dijo entregándole el sweater y con la mirada dándole su alma. Ya no había mas duda en ella, había recuperado su fuerza, su corazón.

El sonrío sintiendo que al ponerse la prenda una sensación que nunca había sentido recorría su cuerpo, permitiéndose creer que Hermione decía la verdad, todo saldría bien, ella nunca le había mentido, ella nunca le había fallado, veía en sus ojos que nunca le dejaría.

Y ahora fue el turno de Harry para sorprenderse, la **verdadera** posibilidad de ser feliz **siempre** estuvo **junto** a el, solo tenía que tomarla.

* * *

Notas de Autor 2: si has llegado hasta aqui agradeceria tu opinion, toda critica constructiva es bien recivida.

I LOVE PUMPKIN PIE AND THE PHOENIX'S COUPLE


End file.
